Love Betting
by Die ara
Summary: Hanya pertemuan dan 'taruhan' yang akan mengubah hidup mereka. Tidak pandai bikin Summary. Dan banyak kekurangan.


**Love Betting**

 **Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, Abal-abal, OOC.**

 **Don't like don't read.**

* * *

Dering alarm menggema di sebuah kamar yang tidak bisa di bilang sempit. Kamar bernuansa abu-abu. Dua jendela besar, tertutup gorden cokelat mudah. Lantai keramik cokelat gelap. Juga plafon unik berwarna putih. Terdapat satu lemari besar, sofa kecil berwarna putih cokelat tidak jauh dari ranjang. Ranjang queen size dengan seprei putih serta selimut cokelat. Sekilas tampak monoton, tapi kenyataannya sejuk jika berada di dalamnya.

Terlihat sebuah tangan menyembul di balik selimut. Menggapai alarm di dekatnya, mematikannya. Sesaat tidak ada pergerakan, sebelum akhirnya selimut tersebut disibak kasar. Memperlihatkan pemuda berambut kuning jabrik terduduk di ranjang. " _Sabar Naruto ... satu minggu lagi_." Dia memperingati diri sendiri.

Pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut turun dari ranjang. Merapikannya sesaat dan berjalan kearah jendela. Membuka gorden tersebut sambil menguap. Dan ganti melangkahkan kakinya kearah salah satu dari dua pintu di ruangan tersebut. Yang ia ketahui adalah kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa saat berkutat dengan acara mandinya. Naruto sekarang sudah berpakaian rapi. Terdiri dari celana dan jas hitam, rompi abu-abu juga kemeja putih di baliknya. Tidak lupa dasi hitam terikat hikmat di lehernya.

Naruto bukanlah eksekutif, tidak untuk saat ini. Dan juga dia tidak punya rencana menghadiri pesta atau semacamnya. Dia hanya ... seorang ehm butler.

Memang pakaian yang tampak mewah untuk seorang butler. Dari pada jas berenda dengan dasi kupu-kupu atau semacamnya ... Naruto bergidik saat membayangkan dirinya memamakai pakaian seperti itu.

 **Naruto Pov**

Aku menghela nafas sesaat menatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Tidak buruk ... setidaknya untuk seorang butler. Dan tinggal satu minggu lagi.

Suara ketukan pantofel menggema di kamarku saat aku berjalan. Memutar knop pintu dan membukanya. Berjalan beberapa meter sebelum sampai di ruang makan.

Aku melihat majikanku sedang makan sambil menatap handphone-nya. Dia memakai jins biru gelap dan T-shirt pink. Mantel berwarna cream yang ia sampirkan di kursinya.

"Tidak ada butler yang bangun lebih siang dari majikannya." Mata cokelat gelapnya menatapku sinis.

"Kau saja yang bangun terlalu pagi." Balasku duduk di kursi depannya. Memakan bagianku. Nasi goreng kali ini. Lumayan enak saat aku mengunyahnya. Beruntung majikanku bisa memasak. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika aku yang memasak.

"Oh maaf ... aku lupa memberitahu jika aku punya jadwal pagi ini." Dia kembali meraih handphone-nya.

Aku lupa memberitahu. Majikanku seorang perempuan. Lebih tua dua tahun dariku. Dia sedikit ... ehm tomboy. Wajahnya, imut menurutku. Terutama mata cokelatnya. Dia suka mencepol atau mengikat twintails rambutnya. Namanya tenten. Tidak ada marga bahkan di semua datanya. Dia tinggal sendiri selama ini. Rumahnya tidak besar dan bertingkat. Tapi mewah, banyak ruangan di dalamnya.

Dan berhubung dia gadis ... segala pekerjaan rumah seperti memasak dan bersih-bersih dia lakukan sendiri. Tugasku hanya mengantarnya berpergian dan menemaninya kemanapun. Bahkan saat kuliah. Lebih seperti bodyguardnya ketimbang butler. Aku menyelesaikan makanku, bersamaan dengannya.

Alasan aku berakhir seperti ini ... aku melihatnya waktu itu.

 **Flashback On**

 _Aku mencoba menghilangkan penatku dengan datang ke salah satu club favoritku. Sedikit tentangku, aku adalah tipe pria workaholic. Menghabiskan lebih banyak waktuku berada di kantor. Aku memimpin di perusahan ayahku. Menggantikannya, tentu saja._

 _Dan hal itu membuat ibuku khawatir. Dia selalu mengusikku dengan masalah pernikahan akhir-akhir ini. Ayolah ... umurku baru saja menginjak 21. Entah karena ibuku yang ingin cepat punya menantu dan mendapat cucu, atau karena kondisi percintaanku yang cukup memprihatinkan._

 _Aku memang tidak pernah sekalipun berpacaran atau sekedar tertarik dengan perempuan. Belum mungkin. Bukannya sombong ... aku cukuplah tampan untuk menarik perhatian perempuan. Bahkan tidak sedikit secara terang-terangan melamarku lewat perjodohan rekan bisnis. Tentu saja aku menolaknya. Aku ingin lebih fokus ke perkejaan untuk mungkin 5 tahun ke depan._

 _Aku menurunkan kecerdasan ayahku. Jadi aku sudah menyelesaikan S2-ku dua tahun yang lalu. Dan pada saat itu aku memutuskan untuk mengambil alih perusahaan. Dan untuk waktu seperti itu, tidaklah mungkin aku akan membina rumah tangga. Dan karena masalah itu aku jadi berakhir di sini. Di tempat ini._

 _Aku berjalan-jalan menuju game center. Tidak punya cukup mood untuk mencoba bermain._

 _Aku melihat seorang gadis mungkin seumuranku. Sedang bermain balap mobil. Dia memakai jins hitam dan mantel merah maroon. Rambutnya di cepol dua. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia menhadap ke layar. Aku memutuskan berhenti di sampingnya._

 _Entah kenapa aku sedikit tertarik dengannya. Sedikit. Caranya menggerutu dan mengembungkan pipinya saat mobilnya tertabrak berbeda dari perempuan lain. Atau mungkin aku yang jarang melihat perempuan ? entahlah ... yang jelas ini pertama kalinya aku tertarik dengan seorang gadis. Aku terkekeh saat melihatnya kalah. Bukan meremehkan ... hanya dia kelihatan lucu saja._

 _Kulihat dia menatapku sinis. Tidak membuatku takut. Justru aku suka dengan ekspresi sebalnya. Mungkin dia mendengar kekehanku._

 _"Apa yang lucu hah ?" Dia berteriak lantang._

 _"Bodoh." Aku terkekeh lagi dan melangkah pergi. Berharap suatu saat bisa bertemu dengan dia lagi. Aku hanya terlampau lelah ingin beristirahat._

 _Tapi dia mencekalku dan menarikku, mendudukkanku di kursi pemain di sampingnya. Entah aku yang tidak punya cukup tenaga atau dia yang terlalu kuat untuk seorang perempuan, sampai aku tidak bisa melawannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan hah ?" Semburku kepadanya._

 _"Kau seenaknya menertawaiku, mengataiku bodoh dan sekarang mau pergi ... tidak akan aku biarkan."_

 _"Kau memang bodoh." Aku mencoba berdiri dan sia-sia karena dia mampu mendorongku kembali._

 _"Setidaknya ayo bertarung ... kita buktikan siapa yang bodoh." Dia duduk kembali di tempatnya tadi._

 _"Heh ... kau menantangku ?" Aku cukup mahir dalam mengemudi. Di dunia nyata sekalipun. Dan melihat bagaimana dia bermain tadi, aku cukup yakin mampu mengalahkannya._

 _"Kau takut ?" Dia balas menatap meremehkan kearahku._

 _"Jangan bercanda ... baiklah, ayo." Aku mendecih sebelum menyetujuinya._

 _"Tunggu dulu ... tidak seru jika tidak ada taruhan."_

 _Aku menatapnya tidak yakin. Bukannya takut, hanya tidak percaya gadis di sampingku punya keberanian yang patut diacungi jempol._

 _"Jangan menyesal ... apa taruhannya ?"_

 _Dia tampak menimang sebentar. "Jika kau kalah ... kau menjadi butlerku selama sebulan. Bagaimana ?"_

 _Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Butler ... serius saja._

 _"Apa kau takut ?"_

 _Aku mendecih lagi saat dia meremehkanku. "Jika aku menang ?"_

 _"Terserahmu."_

 _Aku mengamatinya sebentar. "Tubuhmu ... lumayan." Oh tuhan ... aku menggoda wanita. Ada apa denganku ? aku merutuki diriku yang kelihatannya sudah gila._

 _"Ittai ..." Ringisku saat ia malah menjitakku keras. Apa-apaan wanita ini ... tidak ada wanita yang berani menyentuhku selain ibu dan sepupuku._

 _"Kau psikopat ya ?" Dia berteriak tidak masuk akal._

 _Aku ? psikopat ? ... aku rasa aku benar-benar gila setelah bertemu dengannya. Aku mencoba agar tidak berteriak dan melemparnya keluar._

 _"Apa sekarang kau yang takut ?" Desisku meremehkan mencoba mengmambil kendali._

 _"Jangan bercanda ... aku tidak akan membiarkan lelaki sepertimu menyentuh tubuhku." Dia mendecih yakin memulai permainan._

 _Wanita gila ... batinku dan menekan tombol start juga. "Aku juga tidak akan menjadi butler wanita urakan sepertimu."_

 **Flashback Of**

Dan disaat seperti itu Kami- _sama_ malah tidak memihakku. Entah karena gadis itu yang beruntung atau aku yang sial. Aku kalah, dan berakhir menjadi butlernya selama sebulan.

Darah Namikaze-Uzumaki di dalam tubuhku tidak akan membuatku ingkar janji. Mau tidak mau aku harus menurutinya.

Aku harus menjelaskan kepada orang tuaku saat pergi dari rumah. Aku mengira mereka akan mengataiku gila dan menganggap alasanku tidak masuk akal. Tapi kenyataan ayah hanya tersenyum simpul dan menyuruhku menyerahkan perusahaan sementara padanya.

Sedangkan ibu ... jangan ditanya. Dia malah mendorongku keluar rumah. Terlihat seperti mengusirku. Parahnya lagi berpesan agar meniduri gadis itu.

Sempat terbesit di pikiranku ... apa mereka orang tuaku ?

 **Normal Pov**

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat. Aku sudah sedikit terlambat." Ujar Tenten memakai mantelnya. Menenteng tasnya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Siap Bos." Balas Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya. Mengekor di belakang tenten.

"Tidak bisakah kau ... memanggilku sewajarnya. Ojou- _sama_ misalnya." Tenten melirik sinis. Jengah dengan panggilan butlernya selama tiga minggu ini. Kurang satu minggu apa tidak bisa bersikap seorang butler selayaknya ? batinnya.

"Oh ... maaf. Itu sudah sewajarnya untukmu." Naruto terkekeh pelan. Berbelok kearah garasi.

Tenten menunggu di depan gerbang rumahnya yang minimalis. Dia membuka pintu mobil sebelah kiri. Bersandingan dengan sang butler.

Naruto menginjak pedal gasnya. Menjaga kecepatan di 100-120 km/jam. Cepat ... sudah dibilang dia cukup mahir mengemudi.

 **Tenten Pov**

Aku memasukkan Handphone-ku ke dalam tas. Mengetuk-ngetukkan jariku di permukaan tasku. Aku melihat beberapa kali butlerku yang kurang ajar itu menyalip pengendara lain. Seperti biasa, 100 km/jam dan sesekali meningkat saat aku melihat speedometernya. Cukup gila di jam kerja seperti ini. Dan cukup halus caranya mengemudi dengan kecepatan seperti itu.

Aku jadi tahu kenapa dulu dia meniraiku curang.

 **Flashback On**

 _Aku menjaga kecepatan mobilku saat tikungan ke 5. Berusaha menjaga keseimbangan saat melakukan tikungan. Aku tersenyum puas saat kulihat berhasil. Tapi senyumku memudar saat mobil di belakangku dengan bodohnya menabrak body samping mobilku. Menyebabkan mobilku nyaris terguling menabrak pembatas jalan. Kulihat mobil yang menabrakku tadi sudah meluncur aman-aman saja._

 _"Sialan …" Aku menggerutu dan menyumpahi siapapun pengemudi mobil tersebut. Meski itu hanya NPC. Aku sudah mengulang sampai 4 kali dan selalu saja kesalahan yang sama, tikungan ke 5. Dan saat percobaan kelimaku, aku yakin berhasil jika saja tidak ada mobil sialan itu._

 _Aku mendengar kekehan baritone merdu di sampingku. Sontak saja aku menolehkan kepalaku menatap orang tersebut sinis. Aku tersentak sebentar melihatnya. Pemuda yang mungkin lebih mudah dariku, kelihatan dari wajahnya. Rambut kuning liar, kulit tan yang tampak menawan. Senyumnya ... aku tidak bisa menggambarkannya. Indah. Dan safirnya yang seakan menyedotku dalam._

 _"Apa yang lucu hah ?" Aku berteriak menyadarkan diriku. Memasang tatapan sinis kembali._

 _"Bodoh ..." Dia terkekeh lagi dan menggumam pergi. Segera saja aku berdiri dan mencekalnya. Menariknya dan kududukkan di kursi sampingku. Beruntung dia tidak melawan. Atau karena kenyataan aku wakil ketua club Judo saat SMA ?_

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan hah ?" Kulihat dia menatapku sinis._

 _Aku juga tidak kalah sinis. "Kau seenaknya menertawaiku, mengataiku bodoh dan sekarang mau pergi ... tidak akan aku biarkan."_

 _"Kau memang bodoh." Aku mendorong dia agar duduk lagi saat dia mencoba berdiri._

 _"Setidaknya ayo bertarung ... kita buktikan siapa yang bodoh." Aku menantangnya. Setidaknya jika dia pria sejati dia pasti tidak akan menolak._

 _"Heh ... kau menantangku ?" Aku jelas sekali mendengar nada meremehkan darinya._

 _"Kau takut ?" Aku mencoba memancingnya dengan balas meremehkan._

 _"Jangan bercanda ... baiklah, ayo."_

 _Aku tersenyum puas dia menerima tantanganku. "Tunggu dulu ... tidak seru jika tidak ada taruhan."_

 _Kulihat dia menatapku tidak percaya. Aku sendiri juga tidak percaya dengan pikiranku sekarang. Hanya agar menjaga dia supaya tidak pergi secepatnya. Oh tuhan … ada apa denganku ?_

 _"Jangan menyesal ... apa taruhannya ?"_

 _Aku memikirkan apa hal yang tepat agar bisa menahannya lebih lama. "Jika kau kalah ... kau menjadi butlerku selama sebulan. Bagaimana ?" Taruhan yang berat. Aku yakin dia tidak aka menerimanya. Dan nampaknya aku akan kecewa jika itu terjadi. "Apa kau takut ?" Aku mencoba meremehkannya lagi._

 _"Jika aku menang ?" Aku tersenyum mendengar decihannya._

 _"Terserahmu." Jawabku._

 _Aku melihat dia menatapku intens. Dan aku merasa tempat ini semakin panas. Tidak nyaman, pasalnya tidak ada lelaki yang mentapku seperti itu selama ini. Jikalau ada aku mungkin tidak menyadarinya. Dan melihat aku ditatap seperti itu rasanya aneh._

 _"Tubuhmu ... lumayan."_

 _Aku tersentak. Apa katanya ? … Sialan. Langsung saja kujitak dia sekeras-kerasnya. Walau aku heran kenyataan aku malah tidak mengeluarkan tenaga asliku. "Kau psikopat ya ?" Hanya hal itu yang terpikirkan di kepalaku._

 _"Apa sekarang kau yang takut ?"_

 _Aku tidak suka mendengar dia meremehkanku. "Jangan bercanda ... aku tidak akan membiarkan lelaki sepertimu menyentuh tubuhku." Setidaknya aku percaya jika dia tidak akan melecehkanku nanti._

 _"Aku juga tidak akan menjadi butler wanita urakan sepertimu."_

 **Flashback Off**

Dan itu adalah hari pertama aku mengucapkan syukur sebanyak-banyaknya pada Kami- _sama_. Entah dia yang sial atau aku yang beruntung. Dia menjadi korban tabrakan beruntun antara 4 player di depanku. Dan dia termasuk. Aku beruntung karena ada di nomor lima. Jadi aku bisa melewatinya.

Awalnya aku sempat menyesali diriku yang menantangnya. Dia benar-benar seperti pembalap professional. Sekejap saja dia berada di urutan pertama. Aku bersyukur tidak ada hambatan seperti sebelumnya di tikungan kelima waktu itu.

Dan sepanjang malam kami 'berdua' dia berteriak-teriak tidak adil dan ingin mengulang permainan. Ohh … jangan harap aku menurutinya.

Lamunanku terbuyar saat dia melewati gerbang kampusku. Aku adalah mahasiswa akhir semester. Aku memaksanya agar mengantar juga menemaniku kemanapun aku pergi. Aku kasihan jika dia sendirian menunggu. Lebih tepatnya aku senang dia berada di sisiku.

Dan dia menurutiku juga. Semua anak di tempatku menegenal dia sebagai butlerku. Dan teman-temanku tidak merasa keberatan dengan itu. Dan anehnya dia juga cuek-cuek saja.

"Ino- _chan_ …" Aku berteriak saat turun dari mobilku dan mendapati teman sekaligus juniorku, Ino. Kulihat dia berlari kearahku.

"Hah … kau lama" Dia mengeluh dengan nafas tersenggal saat sudah sampai di dekatku.

"Haha _gomen_ … dia bangun kesiangan." Bisikku dan menunjuk kearah Naruto yang baru saja datang. Teman-temanku mengira dia adalah dosen magang saat pertama kali aku membawanya. Bagaimanapun dia tampak tidak kasual sama sekali dengan jasnya itu … jadi wajar. Dan menurutku dia juga tidak akan kesulitan jika disuruh mengajar.

"Aah … Hai Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto tersenyum ramah membalas sapaan Ino. Ingin sekali aku menendangnya. Dia begitu sopan dan ramah jika dengan orang lain. Sedangkan denganku … rasanya mustahil. Selalu mengejekku dengan perkataan polosnya. Tidak pernah bersikap selayaknya seorang butler, selain jasnya. Saat kutanya alasannya … dia menjawab ingin aku agar memecatnya. Haha … jangan harap.

"Ini … aku harap kau tidak kesulitan." Aku menyerahkan flashdisk punyaku ke Ino. Dia mengambil fakultas sama denganku, sastra. Jadi dia meminta bantuanku untuk tugasnya. Beruntung aku masih menyimpan beberapa makalah dulu.

"Terma kasih Tenten- _senpai_."

Aku sweetdrop mendengar panggilannya. Selalu saja memanggilku seperti itu jika membutuhkan bantuan. Dasar … tapi dia teman yang setia sekaligus menyenangkan.

"Jaa …" Aku melambai saat terpisah dengan Ino. Aku berjalan menaiki tangga. Naruto masih di belakangku. "Kau mengikutiku ?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya polos. Aku hanya bisa menggurutu … jelas-jelas dia mengikutiku.

Aku masuk ke dalam kelasku saat sudah sampai. Sudah banyak murid, sudah kubilang aku sedikit terlambat.

"Tumben terlambat." Sapa temari yang berada di depan tempat dudukku.

"Hanya sedikit urusan." Dia hanya menggumam oh.

"Hai Naruto." Kulihat Naruto membalas ramah sapaan teman-temanku. Dia duduk di sampingku. Aku yang menyuruhnya, tentu saja. Anehnya dia tidak terlihat keberatan sama sekali. Dia menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Selalu saja.

Naruto memang selalu tidur jika ikut ke kelasku. Terkadang dia juga ke kantin, makan ramen sekaligus membantu paman yang menjual. Dia anak yang mudah akrab selain dengan seumurannya, dia terlalu kaku.

Satu jam telah berlalu sejak dimulainya pelajaran. Seperti biasa selama tiga minggu ini, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Menelungkupkan kepalaku di meja, memandanginya. Menurutku dia memang tampan … tampan lucu. Tidak seperti lelaki lain yang pernah aku temui.

Aku menangkat kepalaku mendengar pintu kelasku di buka. Dan bagai dewa kematian … aku tidak tahu siapapun orang itu. Dan aku tidak ingin tahu. Dia termasuk orang yang paling aku hindari. Hanya karena dia memakai jas putih panjang, aku sudah memasukkan dia ke daftar orang yang paling aku hindari.

Aku berniat pergi dari kelas, tapi aku urungkan karena Naruto mencekalku. Tanpa mengangkat kepalanya juga membuka matanya. "Jangan takut …" Gumamnya entah kenapa membuatku tenang. Mustahil dia bisa merubah kebiasaanku sedari kecil hanya dengan gumamannya itu. Tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

Yaa … kebiasaanku sekaligus kekuranganku. Aku takut darah, meski itu darahku sendiri. Termasuk orang yang berhubungan dengan darah yaitu dokter. Aku selalu menghindari yang namanya dokter sejak kecil.

Dan aku selalu menghindari hal seperti ini sejak SD. Pengambilang sempel darah.

Aku selalu tidak masuk jika ada acara ini. Dan selalu izin keluar jika itu mendadak seperti ini. Bahkan aku kena skors satu tahun yang lalu karena tetap keluar tidak memperdulikan panggilan guruku.

Kulihat dokter tersebut berjalan langsung ke arahku. Jelas saja karena memang aku yang belum diambil sempel darahnya dari semua teman sekelasku, aku rasa semua siswa di kampus ini. Kurasakan Naruto meremas tanganku pelan sebelum melepaskannya. Dia masih tidak berubah dari posisinya, dan masih memejamkan matanya. Apa selama ini dia memang tidak benar-benar tidur ?

Doter itu tersenyum ramah saat sampai di depanku. Tapi aku bisa menangkap seringai puas di bibirnya. Dokter sialan ….

Semua pasang mata melihatku, dan aku tidak memperdulikannya. Aku melirikkan mataku sekali lagi kearah Naruto. Wajahnya membuatku tenang. Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku, meski tidak berhasil. "Tutup matamu." Aku rasa hanya aku yang bisa mendengar gumamannya.

Aku mengulurkan tangan kiriku dan kugunakan tangan kananku untuk menutup mata. Aku harap berhasil. "Ahh …" Aku meringis saat merasakan sebuah jarum menembus kulit jariku. Dan sialnya aku terbayang darah keluar dari jariku. Aku rasa menutup mata tidak berhasil.

Aku sempat mendengar kekehan menyenangkan sebelum akhirnya aku pingsan.

 **Naruto Pov**

Aku terkekeh melihatnya pingsan. Semua orang menatapnya khawatir, bahkan guru yang aku tidak tahu namanya sampai menghampiri majikanku tersebut. Aku tidak … aku sudah menduganya. Dia lucu … sungguh.

Aku sigap menanahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjeduk meja. "Saya akan membawanya ke UKS." Bilangku kepada guru bermata merah tersebut.

"Kau ? …" Dia menatapku bingung. Tentu saja … aku baru 3 minggu berada di sini. Dan itu hanya 5 harinya dalam seminggu. Jadi wajar jika semua guru yang menemuiku lupa bahkan tidak tahu aku. Apalagi dengan jasku seperti ini, aku yakin beberpa hari lagi aku akan diinterogasi.

"Saya Naruto ... mahasiswa baru di kelas ini." Selalu alasan yang sama.

Dia hanya begumam oh dan mengangguk. Aku mengangkat tubuh majikanku dan berjalan keluar. Aku sadar semua anak menatapku. Aku hanya memasang senyum ramah. Tidak perdui.

Mereka mengenalku tapi aku tidak. Aku memang kaku dengan anak seumuranku, sejak kecil. Meski aku mewarisi keceriaan ibu, tapi itu hanya jika dengan keluarga atau orang yang tidak seumuranku. Tidak seumuran dalam arti berpaut jauh.

Aku memasuki sebuah UKS. Seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu menyambutku khawatir. "Dia pingsan …" Aku menjelaskan dan berharap dia tidak menanyai siapa aku. Aku sudah bosan.

"Aku sudah menduganya …" Petugas UKS tersebut tampak tersenyum simpul saat melihat majikanku. Aku berjalan membaringkan tubuhnya di salah satu ranjang.

"Tidak ada gejala yang serius." Ujar wanita tersebut setelah memriksa majikanku sejenak. "Apa kau akan menungguinya ?"

"Ya … bolehkah ?"

"Tentu saja … aku juga harus menyerhkan beberapa laporan."

"Terima kasih." Aku memasang senyum ramah melihat dia berlalu pergi.

Aku menyeret kursi di dekatku hingga ke sisi ranjang. Aku duduk seraya memandagi majikanku yang tampak terlelap. Wajahya lucu … sudah kubilang. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di sisi ranjang. Melanjutkan tidurku tadi.

Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar tidur. Aku hanya merasa nyaman jika di dekatnya. Aku tahu jika dia sering memandangiku saat tertidur di kelas. Aku tidak tahu apa arti tatapan itu. Dan aku harap tidak akan tahu untuk saat ini … aku belum siap.

 **Normal Pov**

Beberapa saat berlalu, lebih tepatnya sudah hampir setengah hari. Dua insan tersebut nampak tidak ada yang menunjukkan kehidupannya.

Sebelum akhirnya Tenten mengerjapkan matanya saat sadar. Memegangi kepalanya yang pening. Tapi belum sampai menyentuh kepalanya, ia melihat plester di jari tangan kirinya. Dia melepaskannya kasar. Itu hanya membuatnya pingsan lagi, batinnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya sesaat dan mendapati Naruto tertidur di sampingnya. Dia mendekatkan kepala juga bantalnya kearah Naruto. Menatapnya lama dan tersenyum simpul. Dia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh rambut halus dan liar milik Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka jika rambut butlernya tersebut memang halus. Bagaimanapun rambut Naruto memanglah jabrik.

Sesaat Tenten tidak menyadari jika kelopak mata Naruto terbuka. Sebelum akhirnya ia tersentak saat safir tersebut menyedotnya. "A-ah …" Dia memundurkan tubuhnya terkejut hingga-

 **Bruuaghk …**

\- ia terjatuh dari ranjang. Dia hanya bisa meringis sakit.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang tertawa kecil. Mengambil bantal majikannya tersebut, dan menjadikan alas kepalanya. Memejamkan matanya sekali lagi tidak ada niatan menolong majikannya.

Sedang Tenten menggeram marah dan bangkit berdiri. Mengambil bantal di ranjang sampingnya, memukul-mukulkan ke kepala Naruto. "Kau lelaki macam apa hah ? … membiarkan wanita terjatuh tanpa menolongnya." Teriaknya murka.

Naruto menangkap bantal tersebut dan menariknya. Menumpukkan di bantal sebelumnya, menopang dagunya di atas dua bantal tersebut. Matanya menatap sangar kearah majikannya. "Itu jika wanita lain … lagi pula kau seharusnya berterima kasih karena aku sudah susah payah menggendongmu ke sini. Bukannya malah memukuliku."

Wajah tenten memerah mendengarnya. "A-a … itu sudah tugasmu sebagai butler." Dia menatap sinis. "Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan ?"

Naruto melihat jam di tagannya. "Setengah hari mungkin. Jam sudah berakhir 20 menit yang lalu." Dia berdiri dan melangkah keluar.

"Oi oi … tunggu." Tenten menarik jaket juga tasnya dan berjalan menyusul Naruto.

Lorong-lorong kampus masih tampak ramai. Mungkin masih ada kegiatan untuk anak-anak tersebut.

"Kita akan kemana ?" Tanya Naruto setelah berada di dalam mobil. Menginjak gasnya dan keluar dari kampus.

"Ke Café keberatan ?"

"Apa aku pernah keberatan ?"

"Tidak juga …" Gumam Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jalan. Entah kenapa ia jadi merasa sedih mengingat kebersamaannya dengan sang butler hanya tinggal hitungan jari. Seharusnya ia bisa menduga sedari awal jika akan seperti ini.

"Ada apa denganmu ?" Tanya Naruto menatap sekilas kearah Tenten. Tidak biasanya majikannya tersebut diam. Diam dalam artian berbeda.

"Tidak …" Tenten menggumam sekali lagi. Dia ingin meneriaki dirinya bodoh, pengecut, entah apa itu. Hatinya sakit, resah … sungguh. Dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebeumnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun.

.

* * *

Tenten keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya berbalut handuk. Wajahnya tampak muram. Dia menghempaskan dirinya kerajangnya. Tanpa mengganti baju terlebih dahulu. Tatapannya menerawang ke langit-langit, lelah. Dia mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka. Tidak perlu menolehkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu. Karena hanya satu orang lain yang tinggal di rumahnya. Dan hanya satu orang yang dengan kurang ajarnya masuk kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Tapi dia tidak keberatan anehnya.

Naruto mengancingkan jasnya dan berjalan mendekati majikannya. Batinnya gelisah menyadri majikannya tersebut bersikap aneh selama seminggu ini. Lebih banyak melamun dan diam. "Kau kenapa hah ?" Tanyanya lembut dengan salah satu lututnya ia tumpukan di ranjang di sebelah kaki Tenten. "… Kita sudah terlambat." Kedua tangannya menyangga tubuhnya di samping masing-masing tubuh Tenten. Sesering apapun dia tidak akan bisa terbiasa melihat tubuh majikannya seperti ini. Bagaimanapun dia laki-laki. Tapi anehnya dia merasa terlalu nyaman jika ingin melepaskan kebiasaannya itu. Apapun hal jika menyangkut kebersamaannya dengan sang majikan selalu membuatnya nyaman.

Tenten hanya bergeming. Matanya menetap lurus kearah safir Naruto. Membiarkan dirinya tersedot dalam. Bahkan berharap jika dia tidak akan lepas dari safir itu. Dia tidak perduli jika posisinya saat ini sangat rentan. Apalagi dengan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut handuk. Naruto sudah sering melihatnya seperti ini. Bahkan ia sering meminta bantuan butlernya itu untuk mengeramasi rambutnya.

Naruto menggeser tangannya menyentuh tangan Tenten. Dia tidak suka ditatap seperti itu. Dia suka dengan mata cokelat majikannya tersebut. Tapi tidak suka jika mata cokelat tersebut tampak hampa. Tidak akan pernah suka. Kurang beberapa jam lagi dia akan terbebas dari pekerjaannya. Apa majikannya tidak bisa berbahagia untuk terakhir kali ? batinnya menarik tangan Tenten agar berdiri.

Mungkin karena Tenten lemas dia jadi tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya saat berdiri. Dia terjungkal kembali ke ranjang diikuti Naruto menindihi tubuhnya. Dan sialnya, mungkin kerena sempat di buat berbaring, handuknya tersebut meloggar dan akhirnya terlepas sebelum dirinya terhempas. Sekarang dia benar-benar terlanjang di bawah tubuh butlernya.

Tenten mendorong Naruto keras hingga Naruto terjungkal beberapa kali di lantai. Dia menarik selimut di ranjangnya menutupi tubuhnya. Wajahnya merah padam, antara malu dan marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan hah ?" Teriaknya menggema di dalam kamar, bahkan di seluru rumah. "Kau keluar sekarang juga !"

Naruto hanya meringis bangkit berdiri. Mengusap pinggangnya yang nyeri. Mendelik sekilas kearah Tenten dan melangkah keluar. Membanting pintunya keras "Wanita sialan." Teriaknya saat berada di luar. Berjalan kearah dapur menuangkan air dingin ke dalam gelas. Menenggak air tersebut dan duduk di meja makan. Melonggarkan ikatan dasinya " _Kau tidak melihatnya Naruto … Kau hanya menindihinya._ " Peringatnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Berharap bisa menghilangkan panas di tibuhnya. Wangi Cherry tubuh majikannya masih membekas di hidungnya. Dan itu semakin membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tubuhnya, bukan hatinya.

Beberapa saat sebelum lamunan Naruto di buyarkan dengan suara Tenten. "Bagaimana pendapatmu ?." tanya tenten dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto sendiri masih terdiam terpanah dengan penampilan Tenten. Dress putih panjang beberpa cm di atas lutut. Bercorak bunga merah dengan rantingnya juga. Rambutnya tetap dicepol dua. Meninggalkan untaian di belakannya yang ia kepang menjadi satu. Wajahnya … ia yakin majikannya tidak pernah suka make up. Matanya selalu menjadi poin utama. Dan ia senang akhirnya mata itu telah kembali. Kesan enerjiknya masih terpancar meski memakai pakaian feminine. Tidak … lebih tepat terkesan semakin bersinar bukan feminine.

Sedangkan Tenten mengalihkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Berharap Naruto cepat berbicara bukannya diam dan menatapnya seperti itu. Dia sebenarnya tidak suka memakai gaun, bahkan ia yakin sudah lupa jika pernah. Dia memakai ini bukan karena akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan sehabatnya. Mungkin tampak iya … tapi kenyataannya adalah karena butlernya. Karena butlernya tersebut akan pergi beberapa jam lagi … dan dia ingin meninggalkan kesan sebaik mungkin. Entah itu penampilan ataupun sifat. Akal sehatnya sudah bisa menerima … jika dia benar-benar gila kerena lelaki yang baru di kenalnya sekaligus tinggal dengannya sebulan ini.

Naruto berdehem menormalkan suaranya yang tercekat juga ekspresinya. Dia berdiri dan melangkah ke arah pintu. "Ayo berangkat." Dia berusaha agar sedikit mungkin berbicara. Karena jika lepas … dia akan berteriak dan menyuruh majikannya ganti baju dengan alasan tidak ingin orang lain melihatnya seperti itu.

"Oii … kau belum memberi pendapatmu bodoh." Tenten berteriak kesal dan melangkah menyusul Naruto.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di pesta pernikahan sahabat Tenten, Hyuga Neji.

Tenten berjalan pelan di belakang antrian menyalami pengantin. Sepanjang ia menyaksikan acara pernikahan sahabatnya, dari mulai janji suci hingga 'berciuman'. Dia bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. Seharusnya sedih, mengingat sahabatnya adalah lelaki yang dipujinya sedari kecil. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa merasa sedih. Sebaliknya dia juga tidak bisa dikatakan senang, bagaimanapun sahabatnya adalah lelaki yang disukainya selama ini. Setidaknya dia sempat berharap jika yang bersanding dengan lelaki itu adalah dirinya meski itu 'dulu'.

"Oh … Tenten." Seru Neji melihat Tenten.

Tenten tersentak sesaat dan tersenyum seceria mungkin. "Ahh … Aku tidak menyangka kau mendahuluiku. Selamat …" Ujarnya menyalami sahabatnya dan memeluknya. Dia sadar jika Neji pasti bingung dengan perilakunya. Dia hanya berharap bisa melepaskan perasaan itu hingga tak tersisa.

"Terima kasih … kau juga cepat menyusulku. Jangan menjomblo di umurmu seperti ini." Ucap Neji setelah melepas pelukan Tenten.

"Sialan …" Tenten hanya bisa mendesis dan meninju bahu Neji pelan. Berganti menyalami pengantin wanita. "Aku harap kau bisa merawatnya." Candanya melirik kearah Neji sekilas dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari sahabatnya tersebut.

"Apa kau mengingatku ?" Ujar Naruto ramah menyalami Neji.

Alis Neji berkerut sebentar sebelum akhirnya ingat. "Kau … Naruto kan ?" Dia mengenalinya karena Naruto adalah anak dari sahabat pamannya Hiashi. "Bukannya di rumahmu sedang ada pesta pernikahan juga ? Paman Hiashi tidak ada di sini karena menghadirinya."

"Benar. Dan soal pesta di rumahku, tentu saja aku akan menghadirinya. Aku sendiri pengantin prianya."

Neji mengernyit sekali lagi tidak mengerti. "Bagaimana sahabatku … aku harap dia tidak membuatmu repot." Candanya mengetahui juga jika Naruto adalah butler dari Tenten.

"Ohh … aku harap kau tidak merasakannya." Naruto balas tertawa dan melangkah lagi. " _Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain merasakannya selain aku._ " Imbuhnya dalam hati.

 **Tenten Pov**

Aku duduk memangdangi teman-temanku yang pergi berdansa dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Aku tidak pernah merasa iri, aku tidak perduli dengan statusku yang jomblo. Aku tidak pernah berpikir hal itu penting dalam hidupku.

Aku menatap sekeliling tidak mendapati Naruto sedari tadi. Padahal dia tadi berada di belakangku. Aku menghela nafas mengingatnya. Melirik jamku, 30 menit lagi batinku. Apa iya dia sudah pergi ? Aku menyangkal pikiranku mengetahui butlerku bukanlah pria seperti itu. Tapi tidak bisa ku elak jika aku kecewa sekarang. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin dia pergi.

Aku menghentikan salah satu pelayan dan mengambil segelas sampanye yang di bawanya. Aku tidak pernah minum minuman keras. Aku hanya berharap ini bisa membuatku meracau dan melupakan segala kagelisahanku. Dan terbangun esoknya di kamarku. Berharap bahwa Naruto-lah yang membawaku. Meski aku tahu itu mustahil. Mungkin dia benar-benar sudah pergi.

 **Normal Pov**

Tenten sudah bersiap menenggak minuman itu jikalau saja tidak ada tangan yang merampasnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya melihat orang tersebut, batinnya lega ternyata Naruto yang mengambil minumannya. Segala kerasahan yang tadi dirasaknnya meluap entah kemana.

Naruto menaruh minuman tersebut di meja belakang Tenten. "Ojou- _sama_ …" Dia membungkukkan badan dan mengulurkan satu tangannya.

Senyum tenten mengembang melihatnya. Mengulurkan tangannya menyambut tangan Naruto. "Apa karena sebenar lagi … kau memanggilku seperti itu ?"

"Aku harap kau menikmatinya. Karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya." Naruto melingkarkan salah satu tangannya di pinggang Tenten. Memandang lembut kearah Tenten, pandangan yang hanya ia arahkan jika sang majikan tidak menyadarinya. Dan sekarang secara terang-terangan dia perlihatkan.

"Apa kau bisa mengulanginya ?" Senyum masih mengembang di bibir Tenten.

"Jangan harap Bos." Naruto terkekeh masih menatap lembut.

Tenten hanya cemberut mendengarnya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Bergerak lebih pelan dari irama dansa. Melihat senyumannya sedekat itu ternyata sangat parah efek buatnya. Jantungnya berdebar senang.

Naruto menarik Tentan agar lebih dekat. Hingga menyebabkan tubuh mereka benar-benar menempel. Dia mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkari pinggang majikannya itu. "Aku tidak bisa melihat matamu Ojou- _sama_." Dia sama sekali tidak berniat melepaskan rengkuhannya saat mengatakan itu.

Tenten tidak memperdulikannya. Walau kenyataan jantungnya berdetak lebih keras lagi. Dia melepaskan tangannya yang di genggam Naruto. Menurunkan satu tangan lainnya yang di bahu Naruto. Sehingga ia bisa melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggan Naruto. Memeluk butlernya itu erat.

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul. Membalas pelukan Tenten. Menghirup aroma cherry itu dalam-dalam. "Kau berharap Neji memilihmu wanita urakan sepertimu ?" Candanya.

"Kau mengetahuinya ?." Gumam Tenten di pelukan Naruto.

"Sangat mudah terbaca."

"Apa aku benar-benar tidak menarik ?"

"Kau baru menyadarinya ?"

Tenten bisa merasakan dia menangis. Dia tidak pernah perduli dengan penilaian orang lain terhadap penampilannya selama ini. Bahkan jika itu Neji sekalipun. Tapi entah mengapa mendengar itu dari Naruto sangat menyakitkan. "Oh iya … katamu di rumahmu sedang ada pernikahan. Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku ? Jadi kau bisa menghadirinya." Dia mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Oh tuhan …" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik tangan Tenten pergi. Melirik jam tangannya. "Kita sudah terlambat."

"Oii … kau mau kemana ? dan kenapa membawaku ?" Teriak Tenten yang ditarik Naruto.

"Tentu saja … itu pernikahan kita."

"HAH …" Tenten menghentikan langkahnya, melongo tidak percaya. "B-bisa kau ulangi lagi." Pintanya terbata.

"Tidak akan." Naruto menarik lagi tangan Tenten.

"Sialan … setidaknya kau harus melamarku bodoh." Desis Tenten.

"Dan berkahir memalukan dengan penolakan darimu …" Naruto mendecih. "Jangan harap."

Tenten hanya bisa merengut sebal. "Ini pemaksaan namanya."

"Souka … aku tidak mendengar nada terpaksa darimu."

Wajah Tenten memerah. Separah itukah dia ? batinnya. "Kau bilang aku tidak menarik. Lalu kenapa kau malah menikahiku hah ?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya beberapa cm dari pintu mobil. Membalikkan badannya, nyaris saja Tenten menubruknya. "Dengarkan baik-baik. Aku tidak akan mengulangi kedua kalinya."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang jika kau tidak menarik. Wajahmu … unik menurutku. Terutama matamu." Naruto menangkup wajah Tenten dengan satu tangannya. Menghapus jejak air mata majikannya hingga berhenti di sudut matanya. "Gerutuanmu seperti genre musik pribadiku. Bagaiamana saat kau sebal, caramu menatapku sinis, bagian yang tidak dimiliki wanita manapun di dunia ini. Tubuhmu juga sempurna …" Dia mengarahkan matanya kearah tubuh Tenten. "Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana usahaku menahan diri agar tidak menerkammu jika berada di dalam rumah."

"Dan terlepas dari itu semua, bagian mana menurutmu yang tidak sanggup menarikku ? Seakan kau malaikat pribadiku yang sengaja Kami- _sama_ turunkan kepadaku. Dan menurutmu apa alasanku menikahimu bahkan tanpa persetujuanmu." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya. " … Karena aku mencintaimu, Ojou- _sama_." Dia mengecup singkat tapi dalam di pipi Tenten.

Tenten sendiri hanya bisa mematung sedari tadi. Jantungnya seakaan ingin lepas. Ia tidak tahu bagaiman rupanya sekarang. Dan entah bagaiman dia masih sadar, bahkan ia yakin tidak benafas sama sekali. Dia jelas menangkap semua perkataan pria itu. Ia yakin dia tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Dan ciumannya … Oh tuhan, dan itu hanya di pipi. Tapi mampu membuatnya hampir mati di tempat.

"Oii Bos … Cepatlah. Kita terlambat." Seruan Naruto dari dalam mobil menyadarkan Tenten.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Owari**

Naruto melepaskan sanggul dan beberapa aksen di kepala Tenten. Menariknya hingga tergerai. Dan tangannya ganti menggapai resleting belakang gaun 'istrinya'. Yang ia yakini itu pembebasan menuju penghalang terkahirnya.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu menahannya lagi. Benarkan ... Istriku."

"Kyaaaaaa …"

 **Realy END**


End file.
